Hearts of Darkness
by AnnieK1994
Summary: 16 year old summer lives in Santa Carla with her younger brother Tyson and her family. She is a happy, carefree girl. When on Halloween night herself and her brother find themselves in unimaginable circumstances when they go to the local cemetery for a reason. Tyson finds himself dealing with four dangerous young men and Summer dealing with two very determine, dangerous vampires
1. Chapter 1

"Right guys that's all for today" our drama coach Clare yelled as we were finishing packing up backstage. We where currently preparing Dracula for the stage. With tough old rehearsals going on weekly. Since it was just the beginning of Halloween break none of us had to worry about school only about putting this production together.

For those of you who might not know me. My name is Summer, Summer Ridge. I have just turned 16 and live with my adoring mum Rain. She really loved the weather lol! I also live with my dad Brian and younger fourteen year old brother Tyson. My family was completed finally by our lovable canine Autumn who was a Leonburger. We lived in a middle class house in the so called Murder Capital of the World more commonly known as Santa Carla. My dad is a truck driver which means he's gone week in and week out while my mum is a floweriest who adores her kids and luckily for us was nearly always there when we came home from school.

Aside from my family. My hobbies include drama, dance and extreme sports. The drama part of my life revolves around the California Youth Theatre I run with. We are the most well known youth theatre in the US and have even travelled with some shows to other countries. Our area was from Santa Carla to San Francisco and everything in between. We had members from all the states and held auditions for new members each year. We put on five full productions a year and sometimes even made short films. Competition to get into the YTC was quite high. Last year 120 people went for it and only 35 were chosen however once you were in it was a party. We were all very close and would back eachother to the ends of the earth. Altogether there were 60 members in the YTC and five amazing coaches. The YTC operated in an old mansion on the outskirts of Santa Carla which had everything we could need like a recording studio and dance area as well as chill out rooms and a fully stocked kitchen. It was like a second home to me and my brother Tyson who was also a member.

Aside from drama I also did hip-hop at the local dance studio and extreme sports at the local adventure centre. People normally do not expect a creative, bubbly girl like me to like heights and danger but I loved climbing through the trees and flying down the zip line. I liked it so much that I recently got my teaching cert so I can now teach to earn some extra cash.

I also loved hanging out with friends and family as well as drawing. I had stacks of journals filled with my drawing which tended to be scattered around the house much to my mum's annoyance.

My brother Tyson was also in the YTC. He was a little smaller then the average 14 year old at 5'1 but his big personality made up for it. He had that infectious smile that made everyone who knew him smile. Aside from his height he had brown eyes which he got from our dad and light blonde hair.

I myself was tall at 5'7 with straight brown hair and green eyes. I was told that I had an athletic build. I also had a blue butterfly tattoo that I had got for my birthday on my hip. I loved it.

I was pulled back to earth by Clare asking,

"Right who is doing what on the rehearsal break?"

"Derrick and I are handling the poster" Mitch answered

"Tyson and I are going to the cemetery to take some late night shots of grave stone and mausoleums for the props and the set" I answered packing up my bag. Since it was Halloween I knew that the cemetery's would not only be open but would have lanterns to allow people to see.

"Alright we'll that will be all" "See you guys later and have a good Halloween". Since it was Halloween we had a bit of time off from rehearsals and we were grateful.

"Come on Tyson let's go home and have something to eat before heading to the cemetery". Tyson and I then left the theatre and headed home. When we got back mum had food for us and we ate quickly before getting changed and heading back out. By now it was night time so darkness had taken over the sky. We passed many trick or treater's on our journey but we finally arrived at the cemetery.

The cemetery had a pathway of carved pumpkins leading up to the gate, no doubt for Halloween. The gate was large with an arch way overhead that read Santa Carla Cemetery. They were painted black and had the beginnings of ivy growing over them. The cemetery was large and contained mausoleums as well as gravestones. We decided to take shots of both. Luckily my camera had a special lense that allowed me to take clear shots at night. We kept making funny poses as well as proper photos. It was a lot of fun.

However as I was taking a close up shot of a gravestone Tyson just disappeared.

"Tyson" I called out alarmed

"Over here sis, come and look at this" he shouted. I followed to where I thought he was to find him in the mausoleum section poking at the entrance of one of them.

"Tyson what are you doing?" I said intrigued

"Look it's open Summer". I walked over not really believing him but was surprised as he was right. The door to the mausoleum was slightly ajar.

"Okay Tyson I see it now let's get back to it". Not surprisingly Tyson looked at me with pleading eyes no doubt meaning come with me and let's go take a look.

"Tyson leave the dead and let them rest in peace" I scowled him as he was suggesting something so disrespectful. Tyson as expected didn't give a shit what I thought and ran straight inside the bloody mausoleum. Since I was his older sister and in charge of him. I was left with no choice but to follow him and attempt to get him out.

"Tyson" I yelled standing in the doorway.

"Down here sis" he yelled back from somewhere ahead of me. I sighed but followed the voice fully intending on grabbing him. This mausoleum was much bigger than expected as every time I turned the corner there was another cata comb like hallway. It was all made of limestone and had so incredible design on the walls. Like Celtic.

I finally found my brother in what I took to be the main chamber at the end of a long marble hallway. Due to the fact that there were four or more coffins around.

"Look at this place it is pretty neat and here's where the dead rest" my brother mused telling me to look around. I pleased my brother for a minute before I attempted to grab him and kick his backside out the door. I was surprised when I took a full look around as there where small caldrons on the wall which had flames bobbing up and down, giving the room light.

"Why would the dead need light?" I wondered. As I looked around the room I was greeted by a gothic set. Around the top of the walls where sculptures of smiling skulls which were pretty creepy. There were also shelves in the wall filled with bones and more skulls. I decided to take some shots to use as it was a perfect setup to build on for Dracula. As I was taking shots, Tyson suddenly let out a yelp. I spun around to see him, clutching his ankle.

"Tyson shut up, you'll wake the dead"

"Sorry show me sympathy as I just hit my ankle off a coffin". I then looked closer and realised that he had knocked in a large silver coffin so hard that he had managed to slightly open it.

"Tyson now look what you have done" "Well done you have really woken the dead" I hissed

"It's not my fault, it was an accident!"

"Alright calm down" I said. I decided to go over and close it so the dead could rest fully in peace.

However as I got closer I realised something that we both had missed. Carefully laid out on a chair close to the casket was a black trench coat and black biker boots. as if someone had just placed them there and climbed into the coffin for a sleep. My gut was telling me there was something more to this place then just dead people resting. As I got to the coffin I couldn't help but feel the curiosity to look inside. I took a deep breath and carefully opened the coffin and what laid before me took me by surprise.

Lying still like stone was a young man who looked no older than 21. That wasn't what surprised me it was for starters the fact that he looked so fresh as if he was just asleep rather than dead. This man was in no way dressed for a burial. He looked as if he just decided to go to bed, wearing a black tight T-shirt and black pants along with a belt. I expected him to have been dressed in a suit. As I looked closer I could see him more clearly.

He was a tall at least 6'1 with peroxide blonde hair. He also had a stubble around his jaw. As I looked at him even more closer I noticed that he had a fine build and was muscular. I found I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair and marvel at him as he was the definition of beautiful.

Suddenly as if I was in a dream his eyes shot open and he turned his head very slowly to face me with a smirk on his face. I was frozen on fear and couldn't move.

"Was this really happening?" I thought. From behind me I heard a scuffle. I turned around to see another boy holding my brother.

This guy was also tall but not as tall as the man in front of me. He was around 6 foot with long black hair that descended down past his shoulder. He had a darker but paler still skin tone to the first man giving me the indication that he was native American. He had no shirt on and black pants with a bunch of tribal charms hanging on a chain around his neck. I could tell that he was strong as my brother was trying desperately to get out of his grip and failing miserably.

I was then pulled back to the first man when he grabbed me by the chin and asked me to face him.

"Well Dwayne this isn't something we would expect is it?"

"It certainly isn't David" the other man who I took to be called Dwayne responded.

"What should we do to this so called trespassers" "Shall we have an early dinner". That sent a chill through my spine as it made me realise that these people were not human. The only creature that sleeps in a crypt was a vampire. These men were vampires.

"I'd say wait till Marko and Paul return so we can decide together" Dwayne mused but with a sinister voice meaning whatever they decided was most likely not going to be good.

It was then that a light went off in my head as they had just managed two more people and not just that two more men for Tyson and I to face. I noticed both men smirk most likely sensing our fear. I looked around to discover that a blue coffin and black and gold coffin were in fact open without anyone resting in them.

"Why don't we take these kids to the drawing room as I want to find out more about this one" David mused looking at me . He then grabbed my wrist as so did Dwayne with Tyson and dragged us into another room off another hallway. They brought us into what seemed to be a gothic designed drawing room.

There was a chalk coloured, limestone fireplace on one side with different paintings around the room. A red carpet was on the floor that looked to be hundreds of years old. I was almost afraid to walked on it. There were also two bookcases stacked with dusty old books. Finally in the centre of the room beside the fireplace was a large chestnut table with both a cards and a poker set. I took this as being where they kept entertained while being here. I then sat down on one of the red couches that was in the room while David sat in an armchair near me and Dwayne placed Tyson in another open coffin that was being used as a table and leaned beside it.

"So what is your name?" David asked smirking.

"Summer and that's Tyson" I replied as I found I couldn't refuse his question.

"Well Summer what are you doing poking around here?" I decided to keep answering his questions hoping to by time to figure out my next move to get Tyson and I out of here.

"Well the real reason we are here is too take some photo's of tombstones and things like that as we are putting a Dracula production with the rest of our youth theatre and need ideas for props and set as well as images to work from" "So our drama coach since we have no rehearsals over the break has given us all jobs and this is ours"

It was then that we suddenly heard laughter coming from elsewhere. Tyson and I looked at eachother knowing that this must be the other man returning and wasted no time in scrambling to hide as having Dwayne and David to try and escape was hard enough as well as the fact I still had no idea what they planned to do with the pair of us. Tyson attempted to climb out of the coffin to find a better hiding place but tripped, fell back in the coffin and caused it to shut with him in it. Any other time I would have laughed but not this time. I myself dived under the couch holding my breath. from where I was I could see David smirking, no doubt at seeing us scared and Dwayne laughing at what just happened to Tyson. I then saw two set of tough, black biker boots enter.

I then heard a deep, sexy, husky voice muse

"What's up folks". Followed by laughter from another husky voice except this guy sounded younger.

"We had some interesting revelations when you where away gentlemen" David mused

"Really did you have a couple of chicks over" the younger sounding voice mused causing both the new men to laugh.

"Not exactly"

"Awe man I was hoping to get laid" the first guy mused. That sent a shiver down my spine as I was scared that these men were going to kill us but the thought of them raping me also was unthinkable.

It was at that moment that my brother realised he was stuck in a coffin with no air and began to panic.

"Summer, summer help!" he yelled

"What the fuck is this" the older of the new men asked walking over to the coffin and opening it.

"Well what do you know some fresh dinner, Marko look" the older guy mused

"Mmmm looks tasty Paul" the other boy named Marko laughed

"Summer help me they are going to eat me" Tyson said as the older man picked him up by his collar. I knew that I was going to have to blow my cover to save my brother. So I crawled out the back of the coach.

"So David is this little guy on the menu or you planning to do something else with him". I knew then that I would have to act before my brother paid the price. So I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. To see both these men peering hungrily at my brother. From the back I could tell that these men were good-looking.

"He is not on your menu but is on my hit list". Both mean suddenly jumped and slowly began to turn around while Tyson turned his head with his eyebrows crossed.

"For what?"

"For getting into this mess and dragging your poor sister with you". I then focused on the new men in front of me. The minute our eyes met both boys became star struck so much so that the older of the two dropped Tyson back into the coffin. My breath couldn't help but catch in my throat. As these two men were absolutely gorgeous.

The first and older man was the tallest out of all four boys at least 6'3 with a wild long blonde hair that like Dwayne descended down his back. He had the most breath- taking, deep blue eyes that bore into mine with the emotions of love and lust embedded clearly in them. Making me wary in case he tried something. He had a silver earring in one ear as well as bracelets and an eye ring on one finger. This men was wearing a long tuxedo jacket with tails. It seemed to be held with silver safety pins and had gold chains running down it's sides. Underneath was a grey mash shirt. Followed then by tight white jeans held up by a black belt with a Led Zeppelin belt buckle. Finally his amazing rockstar outfit was completed by a pair of sleek black motorcycle boots.

I then turned my attention to the other guy. He was the smallest of the gang and looked the youngest but I had no doubt that he was just as lethal as the others despite this. He was also hot as hell and his emerald green eyes just like the other man bore into mine with the same deep emotions. He was about 5'10 with blonde curly hair that looked short from the front but was actually tied up at the back. He was wearing the most incredible jacket I had ever seen. It was a biker jacket completely covered in patches. He was wearing a white vest underneath followed by a pair of jeans and biker boots covered with chaps.

I then noticed that both boys smirked darker as they noticed I was basically awing at them and chuckled. I then noticed David looking surprised but smiling.

"Well look at this Dwayne it seems that Paul and Marko have found there mate" "Boys meet Tyson and his sister Summer" "Tyson, Summer this is Paul and Marko"

"What did they mean by mate" I found myself asking myself. David then nodded and both boys began walking towards me, circling around me in opposite like lions cornering a prey. I found myself looking back and forth trying to watch both of them. They chuckled darkly.

"Well Summer aren't you a pretty little darling" Paul mused darkly

"You are gorgeous baby" Marko said circling me the opposite way. These two were making me uncomfortable as I didn't know what they had planned.

"Marko we have certainly encountered an angel haven't we"

"Most certain" "Hello princess I'm Marko"

"And I'm Paul darling and you are the most breath-taking women I've ever seen". Tyson having seen what was unfolding spoke up to try and protect his big sister.

"Hey you two leave my sister alone". All the boys laughed

"I'm afraid we can't leave such a beauty alone little fella" Paul laughed darkly twirling my hair in his hands.

"Tyson shut up" I hissed knowing that he could push these guys over the edge. Dwayne then turned to Tyson.

"Kid shut up or I'll put you fully back in that casket and shut the door". Tyson sat back down quietly not wanting to piss Dwayne off.

"Good girl princess now come here" Marko then made a lunge for me and grabbed me. He then lifted me up and walked over to a couch where Paul was now sitting.

"Come here you" Paul chuckled taking me from Marko's strong arms and placing me down on his lap, kissing my forehead as Marko kissed my neck. I attempted to struggle but couldn't break out of his grip.

"Don't worry sweetheart we are not going to hurt you, are we Paul?"

"Of course not Marko" "Who could harm someone so pretty" "Precious you, Marko and I are going to be together forever baby". That sent a chill down my spine as I realised that these men were not going to let me go willingly. Paul then began to rub the lower part of my back which heightened my senses as I was very sensitive. They both smirked darker at this.

"O she likes that Paul"

"She certainly does, Do you like that baby". My breathing became deeper making them smile wider as they knew I did.

"David how did you find our beauty" Marko mused. David and Dwayne laughed as they glanced at eachother.

"We didn't, they found us". Both boys looked intrigued

"Let's just say Dwayne and I decided to take a nap when I suddenly felt someone over me, I opened my eyes to see Summer" "So Dwayne and I grabbed this pair and long story short brought them here".

"Well that is not something I expected" Paul laughed rubbing his hand through my hair. I then noticed that Dwayne had disappeared. I looked around and finally spotted Dwayne re entering the room with... My Bag pack.

"Marko catch" he laughs throwing the bag to Marko who easily caught it and began riffling through it.

"Whoa nice"

"What man"

"Look at the camera Paul" Marko said holding up my camera.

"Nice Camera babe"

"Yeah now let's see what else we have here" Marko then began once again going through my bag pulling out my notebook among other things. In the meantime Dwayne came over and took my camera.

"Well we certainly can't let her keep this boys" Marko mused pulling out my phone my last helpline. I attempted to make a grab for it but Paul had me.

"O no you don't sweetheart"

"David catch". Marko then threw the phone to David who put it in his pocket thus preventing me from getting help. He then puts the other contents back in my bag and movies to kneel in front of me. He then smirks and begins rubbing out and down my legs. My breaths became ragged as he moved in between them and back down causing both to chuckle.

"Dam Paul she is so wet right now"

"Send her over the edge Marko go for it". Tyson then seeing where this was leading took another protective stance and jumped out of the coffin. Jumping onto Marko sending them both sprawling before anyone could stop him. Both he and Marko wrestled but not for long as Marko suddenly grabbed Tyson in a choke hold. My heart felt like it would break as I quickly realised my brother was struggling to breath.

"Marko please stop, he can't breathe" I pleaded desperate to save my brother. Marko looked at me and smirked. He to my relief let my brother go.

"alright sweet cheeks but only because I love you". He then turned to Tyson growling "And you back off". Tyson quickly got back over to Dwayne and well away from Marko. Marko then sat back down beside Paul and I, placing his hand on my lower back.

"Summer these are really impressive" Dwayne suddenly said. I looked over to see him looking through my images.

"Thanks"

"What are the images of Dwayne?" Marko asked

"the cemetery"

"Interesting" Paul muses. I decided to clear this up before they thought I was morbid.

"It's not what it looks like the reason I have taken those shots is because we are doing Dracula and need images to make the set and props"

"Cool I love that play" Marko laughed

"Who do you play babe and when is it on"

"I don't play anyone, I'm one of the directors" "The play kicks off on 6th of November for two weeks in the Jewel Theatre"

"We are going to see that" Paul said. David then stands up and surprises me by saying

"Come on boys time for bed". I knew they were not going to let me go so became very fearful. Paul then hoists me over his shoulder while Dwayne grabbed Tyson. They lead us back into the burial chamber. Paul then places me in yet another open coffin before Marko tied me up. They then both kissed me and told me goodnight before getting into their own coffin. I then look over to see Dwayne tying Tyson up. He then climbed into his coffin and all became quiet.

Over the next few hours I lay in the coffin trying to grapple with everything that happen. I then took a deep breath and decided to try and escape, knowing that if I didn't take this chance I might not get another. I tugged at the ropes for what felt like eternity but finally I was able to slip through them. I quickly untied my feet and quietly stood up. Luckily no one seemed to be woken by any of this. I slowly crept over to my brother. He seemed to have drifted off. So I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him screaming. His eyes burst open but he calmed down once he saw me.

"Shh now listen you are not to make a sound" "We are getting out of here just bare with me". I took my hand off his mouth and he stayed silent. I then untied him and quietly pulled him out. We then slowly exited the chamber and I was able to grab my bag. Finally after what seemed like ages we made it to the door. We slowly opened it and slipped out only to see that it was daytime. We then took off running for the gates. Once we had made it out the gates and a good distance away from the cemetery, we came to a walk. As we neared home I suddenly turned to Tyson.

"Now Tyson listen to me when mum asks where we were, we say we were at Megan's"

"What?" "No!" "Summer we have to tell her the truth in case they come for us"

"Tyson these men are extremely dangerous" "You may not have noticed but they are not human". Tyson's face went pale as it dawned on him that these men were vampires.

"They will kill mum and dad if we involve them so to keep them safe we can't tell them". He looked at me for a moment and sighed as he knew at the end of the day I was right. We then headed in our front gate and I just hoped these men backed off and left us alone. However a voice in the back of my head told me that this was not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks had passed and there had been no sign of them. We had stayed in at night for the first two weeks as a precaution. We hadn't told anyone what we had been through in case of putting them in the line of fire. Thing had been very quiet with no sign of them and I just hoped for Tyson's and I's sake it would stay like this.

Dracula had kicked off with a bang so much so that we even got a standing ovation on opening night. The audience seemed to love it and it was a welcome distraction for what we had been through. We were finally on the last night of the show and I was backstage barking orders and being a responsible director. When Kathy one of the stage hands approached me, smiling.

"What are you smiling at K" I laughed. She then pulled out a deep red rose from behind her back with a little note attached to it.

"Two men asked me to give this to you when I was out front and to tell you to break a leg tonight". My blood ran cold as I had no doubt that these two men where in fact Marko and Paul. They had resurfaced at last and I had no doubt where planning to come and get Tyson and I. I must have shown fear clearly on my face.

"Summer you okay" Kathy asked with concern.

"Yeah sorry just thought of something anyway let's get going we have a show to kick off" I replied trying to divert the matter.

"You sure?"

"Kathy it's fine now let's get moving". I took the rose and Kathy set off to help one of the other stage hands. I then excused myself for a minute to another backstage room so I could gather my head together before I went out with Lauren to address the audience and open the show. I then took a closer look at the rose in my hand. Up close the rose was a deep blood red attached to a deep green stalk. Then attached to the stem was a note. As I turned it around the note read in very strangely neat handwriting. It read 'We love you darling' 'With all the love in the world and for eternity your bad boys' . I immediately knew who this was from and it was only confirmed when Tyson came into the room in a full blown panic.

"Summer , they're here" "I have just seen them in the foyer with the rest of tonight's audience" "All four of them".

"I know Tyson"

"We have to get out of her before they make their move"

"Tyson calm down, you're not helping matters"

"We have to run while we have the chance"

"Tyson no we have a show to handle and a lot of people reliaing on us" "We are not leaving until after this show"

"But..."

"No buts now go back up to the sound stage and do your job and I'll do mine"

"But Summer..."

"No now go!". Tyson sighed but knew I was right and began to leave the room.

"Tyson meet me at the backstage exit after the show". He nodded and left. I gathered myself together and also left the room to do my job. I met Lauren in the main backstage area where everyone else was getting things ready. She looked relieved but concerned when she saw me approaching.

"Everything okay Summer?"

"Yeah why" I replied trying to put this crazy scenario out of my mind and focus on the task at hand.

"Just that Kathy said you seemed worried and then you just disappeared"

"Listen everything's fine I just went to the bathroom". She knotted her eyebrows and sighed

"Alright but if something's bothering you or someone you know we will all back you"

"I know now Lauren I don't know about you but we have an audience to address"

"We do, let's rock n roll". We made our way to the sides of the stage waiting for the owner of the theatre to ask us to come up on stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I'm going to hand you over to the two student directors of this fantastic play to tell you more about it" "Please give a warm welcome ladies and gentleman for Lauran Manning and Summer Ridge". Lauren and I both walked out from the opposite sides of the stage and met in the middle, taking the mic from Darren, the theatre owner.

"Thanks Darren" "Ladies and Gentlemen on behalf of the cast and crew we would firstly like to welcome you here to this amazing theatre and to our production of Bram Stoker's classic Dracula..."

My breath then caught in my throat as my eyes settled on two pair of eye staring back at me. One deep green and the other blue. I immediately knew who they belonged to and my heartbeat began to speed up. Lauren must have picked up something was right because she carefully took the mic and finished off the short speech before yanking me offstage. When we got backstage Lauren grabbed me into a hug.

"Summer what is the matter?"

"Nothing sorry I just froze"

"Are you sure that there is nothing wrong?"

"Yes now come on we have a show to handle"

"Alright". So I but yet another incident out of my mind and focused. Luckily the show went off without a hitch and before I knew it was all over and we were all packing up backstage. As expected Tyson came down from the sound stage at lightning speed and headed for the backstage door. I quickly told everyone goodnight and followed him, determined to keep him safe.

When I got to the door Tyson was waiting for me.

"Alright buddy on the count of three we are going to make a run for home". Luckily our house was not too far from the theatre.

"Okay"

"1...2...3". We both dashed from the backstage door and down the street. Luck must have been on our side as before I knew it we were at the front door of our house. I quickly scrambled for the key and shoved it in the lock, grabbing Tyson and shoving him in the door before me so if they made a sudden lunge they would get me and not him. I then dashed inside and shut the door, locking it to prevent anyone getting in. Strangely all the lights in the house were off. I turned the hall light on and headed for the kitchen where Tyson was. When I entered the kitchen I could see Tyson drinking a glass of milk that seemed to have been left on the counter for him, next to a note.

"What does the note say Buddy?" I asked as I took off my coat placing it on a nearby chair.

"Take a look for yourself sis" he said. I picked up the note and read it.

Dear our darling kids Summer and Tyson

You're father and I have decided to go away for 2 nights to have some time alone. We hope you two don't mind and we have left two dinners for both nights in the fridge, just heat them up. We love you both and will see you soon.

Love

Mum and dad

That send a chill up my spine as I realised that we were all alone and completely vulnerable . I then suddenly wondered where Autumn was. I opened the back door to find her tied up next to her dog kennel which was odd as we never did that. She moaned softly as if someone had punished her.

"Awe hey girl" I said stroking her. She then jumped up and started to do this vicious snarling bark, looking in the direction of the house. I immediately knew something was wrong. I stood up and headed back inside to check on my brother and get a scissors as the rope that had her tied to the kennel was done in a knot that I couldn't get out with my bare hands.

However as I entered the kitchen once again I quickly found my brother sitting on a chair with his head between his legs.

"Tyson!" I asked alarmed

"I feel so weak " he mumbled trying to keep his eyes open. I then noticed that on the table was the glass that my brother had drank the milk from only it wasn't the glass that alarmed me nor drew my attention. It was what was around the rim of the glass. Around the rim was this white powder. It then clicked that someone had laced the milk with some sort of sedative intending to knock one of us out. I had no doubt in my mind who had done it Marko and Paul. I quickly ran to the front door to make sure it was locked to keep them from getting back in before head tailing it back to my brother. I decided to take him into the living room to lie down as I knew I couldn't lift him upstairs.

"Come on buddy" I whispered helping him stand and leading him into the living room. I placed him down on the sofa and he completely crashed out. My hair then stood up on the back of my neck as I suddenly felt at least one other presence in the room. I glanced around but saw no one. Not surprisingly since I had yet to switch on the light. I quickly went over but just as I was about to turn the switch I heard a dark, husky voice from behind me.

"Well hello darling". I switched on the light and spun around to see Marko and Paul sitting relaxed on the other couch and across from me. My breath caught in my throat as I knew I was in real danger as was Tyson.

"It's a nice place you got here" Marko smirked. It then clicked that it was them who tied up Autumn and laced Tyson's drink as well as the fact that they had been in the house the whole time.

"It was you who tied up my dog and knocked my brother out" I whispered while both boys chuckled

"Yes it was darling as we couldn't let a mutt keep us from our girl now could we as well as her brother"

"We certainly couldn't Paul" "We have to admit you gave us quite a shock there with the escape"

"That you did sweetheart now let's stop playing and get to business" "You and your brother are coming with us" Paul said darkly

"We're not going anywhere with you" I spat. They both chuckled and looked at eachother.

"Looks like our kitten isn't going to cooperate Paul"

"Shame Marko I guess you have left us with no other choice Marko but to do this the hard way". They then both stood up with smirks clear on their faces telling me that they had come up with a plan.

"Marko". Marko then smirked darker and suddenly made a lunge for me. I just barly got out of the way and managed to jump back.

"Dammit you little rascal" Marko laughed. Paul then made his attempt and I dived under his legs ending up behind him.

"Well we didn't expect that" Marko laughed as Paul and him spun around still smirking. I then quickly got to my feet before jumping behind the couch so they wouldn't attempt another lunge. They then chuckled and it quickly dawned on me why. I realised I had made a huge mistake as by jumping behind the couch I had backed myself into a corner.

"Paul get that side" Marko purred They then began to make their way around. I quickly realised that there was only one way out. So I attempted to jump back over the couch but didn't succeed as Paul grabbed me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist and pulling me back against his chest. hitting the wall.

"O no you don't my darling" "We have played this cat and mouse game long enough". He then kissed the top of my head. "Marko the drug is in the side of the rugsack get it". I then watched as Marko fiddled around finding a black rugsack beside the couch and opening its side pocket. My heart then trebled as Marko brought out a small bottle and a...needle. That send my heart into overdrive as I hated needles quite frankly they scared the hell out of me. I immediately started to struggle, desperate to get away.

"Whoa now easy sweetheart shh" Paul whispered gently in my ear.

"It's alright pet, this will only sting for a few" Marko smiled stroking my cheek.

"Now baby this is Diazepam, Marko is just going to give it to you so you'll fall into a deep sleep"

"It's completely safe my dear we promise, now babe do you have a preference which arm this goes in".

"My left" I told them as I did most things with my right so if I was going to escape again I was going to no doubt need my right arm more.

"Alright sweetheart" "Marko". Marko then took the cap off the top of the needle and inserted it into the bottle filling it. I tried to calm down as I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

"Shh good girl darling this will all be over really quickly if you just say still" Paul soothed. Marko then smiled and gently took a hold of my arm.

"Here we go sweet cheeks just relax, good girl". He then inserted the needle gently into my arms. I shut my eyes wincing as it hurt. I then felt Paul's lips sucking the sweet spot on my neck making me moan as it felt so good.

"O Paul you sly dog". Marko then removed the needle and began to kiss me softly.

"Good girl sexy" Paul said and that was the last thing I heard before blackness clouded my vision.


End file.
